


Happy Valentine's Day

by Harper44



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: a bit graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Moriarty has a gift for Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Happy Valentine's Day

Sherlock Holmes considers himself a practical man. Perhaps he is in the eyes of some, perhaps he isn't in the eyes of others. No matter how practical he is under normal circumstances, however, is completely erased from his disposition right now. 

John and Sherlock had been on a case involving their enemy Moriarty for the past several weeks now.  
John is gone. Disappeared. Kidnapped. And Sherlock has no idea what to do about it. He's calculated that in every single other case he's ever handled, the victim, John or someone else, is dead or found by this point. Sherlock is sure Moriarty would lure him to the place where he would kill John. That was always in his plan. There's no fun in Moriarty's eyes unless someone is tortured as he commits a murder. In this case, Sherlock is absolutely positive that Moriarty would at least have him witness what he does to John. 

Pacing backwards and forwards through the lab at St. Barts, Sherlock thinks. He wishes he could play his violin, but he can't risk leaving in case something is found. He'd already searched every inch of his mind palace for something helpful. Nothing. He can't find anything. Moriarty always leaves deliberate clues, something to keep Sherlock thinking. But there's nothing this time, nothing. 

Molly enters the lab and immediately Sherlock whirls around and grabs her shoulders. "Do you have anything?" He asks in a rush. 

She looks extremely worried and terrified, but she holds up a red gift-wrapped box. "This was left for you. No name or anything," she explains. Perhaps this whole thing has to do with the date. That must be why he's kept John so long.

Sherlock rips it out of her hand and tears apart the wrapping paper. He lifts the top off the box. Inside is a human heart, still red, warm, and bleeding. It doesn't faze Sherlock too badly, it's just another clue. But then he takes out the blood stained note.

_Happy Valentine's day from me & John._

_Well, mostly John._

_M ___


End file.
